As far as is known, no one has invented a decorative clasp or tie member for securing a ribbon about a gift package. U.S. Pat. Nos. 184,118; 925,694 and 1,281,586 disclose package ties and bands but they are not decorative nor do they provide a simple way of securing a ribbon about a gift package. U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,424 discloses a device for securing a ribbon to a gift package but the device itself is neither decorative nor even meant to be seen. Other references found in a search for material related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,722,908; 3,479,243; 3,739,961; 3,880,093 and 5,426,829 and U.S. patent applications Nos. US 2004/0034901 and US 2005/0000136.
The above summary describes preferred forms of the present invention and is not in any way to be construed as limiting the claimed invention to the preferred forms.